


In the End, There is New

by KeaLime



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeaLime/pseuds/KeaLime
Summary: Earth is uninhabitable, so humanity moves on and not everyone can come
Relationships: Canada/Netherlands, France/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Poland (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	In the End, There is New

America travelled down the ruins of the streets of Paris as they were lightly illuminated by the light of the moon with a melancholy feel. France was on her last leg anyway, but he knew she had already come to terms with her death long ago, unlike the rest of them. He finally came to his destination, the place where the Eiffel tower once stood. Canada ran a hand across one of what was left of the tower’s leg, he weakly smiled as he noticed his brother.  
“Salut, Cola. Glad to see you.”   
America nodded his response. “The stars are beautiful tonight.”   
Canada followed his gaze before his tone shifted completely. “We could have gone with them-!” The desperation in Canada’s voice was clear.  
“No. we couldn't have, it isn't our place.” America tried to hide his own fear. “I’ve accepted this since our first trip to Panga and the other planets.” He gave his brother a sad smile. “Besides, they have the colonies to look after them.”  
“But, they’re so young!”   
“And they’ll have Texas and Quebec as guides.” America was glad to finally give them their chance at independence.  
“You’re right, I just-” Canada brought a hand to his neck. He had started feeling cracks along his skin a few years back, it had only gotten worse.  
“Remember that conversion we had all those decades ago, about whether we’ll go to heaven or hell?”  
Canada nodded his head, but before he could respond, the two brothers’ attention was taken by the sound of someone stumbling in the area. France had a hand on Britain’s shoulder, using her as support. Britain hid her damage the best, but everyone knew she was just as affected as anyone.  
“Maman!”  
“Mother.” America drew his eyes to Britain’s.  
France managed to stumble a few steps forward. “I just wanted to say a proper goodbye.”  
Britain’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious, France! You- you still have months left! We still have months left!”  
France just looked at Britain with sad eyes. “No, I don't. My people have moved on, we were not made to move away from our land, and I want to die in peace and content.” She looked to the ground, emotion leaking into her voice.  
“Please, I-I want to die on my terms, not that of whatever deity that cursed us with this existence.”  
Britain slowly nodded. “Then I’m going with you.” France stared down at Britain. “I’ll die as I lived, in your arms, whether that’s as friends, lovers, or enemies.”  
Britain turned, only to get tackled by her sons. She stood stagnant for a moment, a tear  
gathering in her eyes. She returned the hug.  
“I just want to tell you how proud I am of you two and your siblings.” A moment passed as the memories came back.  
“As am I.” France quickly grabbed Canada. “Je t’aime, mon petit ours polaire,” she mumbled in his ear as tears silently made their way down Canada’s cheeks.  
They pulled apart, only for America to trap France in another embrace.  
“You were the best investment I ever made, mon fils.” France planted a kiss on America’s forehead.  
Britain pulled Canada down. “You are the best thing I ever got out of a war, my son.”  
France looked to the shadows of a ruined building. “And Germany.”  
The country in question stepped from the shadows, looking bewildered. “I’m- I’m sorry, I didn't want to ruin the moment.”   
“That’s alright, mon ami.” France took her friend’s hand, leaning close to Germany’s ear. “You’ve had to do more than any country just to get to square one, and I’m sorry for that. I hope you know that you have done more than enough to redeem your country.”  
Finally, France turned back to her rival, her closest ally, and her lover. They shared a kiss, France taking Britain in her arms.  
“I love you, Grande-Bretagne.”  
“Et je t’aime, France.”  
The sound of quiet cracking filled their surroundings as flakes of skin painlessly peeled away until nothing was left but a pile of forever intertwined dust and the echoings of their promises.  
“I-I need a moment.” America quickly turned to an opening in the rubble that stretched to the horizon.  
Germany joined Canada’s side. “It’s a shame. I was so close to finding our origins. I had it in my hand.”   
Canada placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure your son will continue your research.” He turned back to the sky.  
“It was what he promised his father,” Germany stated back.  
“I-I’m sorry about Poland.”  
“And I could say the same about the Netherlands, but neither of us could do anything to stop it.” She took a deep breath. “I wish to go the way France and Britain did.”  
Canada’s head turned up to her. “Do you want to come with my brother and I?”  
“Nein, I prefer spending my last moments in privacy.” She gazed back at the stars. “Perhaps Poland is here, and I just can’t see him.”  
“Well then… this is goodbye.”  
“Auf Wiedersehen, Kanata.” She disappeared behind a large piece of concrete, out of sight.  
Canada made his way to his brother, sitting beside him on the bench.   
“Is… it our time to go?”  
“Not yet.”  
Canada gave him a look.   
“I want to enjoy the sunrise, one last time.”  
Canada nodded. “Alright, then, have fun. Goodbye, Thirteen.”  
America stared at him, then opened his mouth before he responded. “Goodbye, Maple.” He gave his brother’s hand a squeeze before closing his eyes.  
He didn't need to open them to know he was alone and nothing was stopping the tears falling down his face, no matter how much he told himself he had accepted it. He knew he could last for quite a time as a superpower. He peeked his eyes open, watching the layer of purple press into the sky as an indication of what was to come. The only one that could last as long as himself was probably…   
“Hello, America.” Russia joined him from behind. America was surprised to see he had accepted the invitation.  
America chuckled dryly. “Hey, Commie. Sorry ya had such a short superpower phase.”   
“I’m sadder that I was only sober for a few years.” Russia’s voice held a trained tone of apathy, perfectly designed to hide his emotions behind it.  
America sighed, taking off his shades, throwing them away. “You know, Russia, your father would be proud of you.”  
Russia’s facade slipped up for a moment.  
“I would know, I knew him best.”  
“Thank you, America. I’m glad we could end our country’s relationship on something better than war.”  
America returned the smile. “As am I.”  
The sun rose above the horizon as the two superpowers let the wind blow through them as if they were nothing but dust.  
And like that, the sunrise was witnessed for the last time on earth, its rays shining down on the now-empty streets of once-great civilizations with nothing but swirls of dust blowing in the wind.  
And somewhere, lightyears away, three new countries retired themselves to their chambers to mourn the pain they felt down in their hearts, knowing they could never go back.

**Author's Note:**

> if not mentioned, assume dead
> 
> now, I have to go cry, have fun


End file.
